1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for administration or use of medicines and pills, particularly to a pill crusher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medications and dietary supplements are often available in pill form only. Some persons, who wish or need to take these items, have an aversion to pills, or find them difficult or impossible to swallow. To overcome this disadvantage, these people generally have to find some way to crush the pills, then mix the crushed pills with water, and drink the mixture. This procedure can be cumbersome and messy.
What is needed is a device which quickly and easily crushes pills, and which makes easy the transferring of the crushed pills into a receptacle for mixing with water.